The present invention relates to a fitting and to a method for erecting and joining together the inner and the outer walls of a timber building structure, said walls consisting of horizontal tongue-and-grooved boarding or panels.
Originally, timber buildings were constructed from corner-tied or dovetailed solid timber. One drawback with this method of construction resides in the large amount of wood consumed and, because wood is a relatively poor insulating material (wood has a low k-value), also in poor insulation of the building.
One method of solving the problem of insulation is to nail battens onto the inner surface of the corner-tied solid or whole timber and to pack mineral wool between the battens, therewith insulating the structure in a conventional manner. A diffusion barrier and internal panels are then secured to the battens.
Another method of constructing insulated timber buildings is to nail wooden panels onto a so-called stud structure, both internally and externally, and pack mineral-wool insulation in the cavity between the panels or boarding. So that the building will resemble a genuine log building, artificial corner-ties are attached to the building when practicing this method.
Another method of constructing insulated timber buildings involves screwing internal wooden panels onto studwork with the aid of some kind of angular fitting. The space or cavity between the inner panels and the outer wall is then insulated with mineral wool. These known methods of constructing insulated timber buildings have the drawbacks of requiring the provision of studwork, i.e. horizontal and vertical support members, and that nailing of the panels takes a relatively long time to complete and results in the generation of stresses as a result of differences in expansion of the inner and the outer walls, due to differences in outdoor and indoor humidities.